No One But me
by MelancholyMadness
Summary: Hex has been alone ever since her family died in a fire, but when she meats a mysterious boy named Josh, everything changes. OCxOC On hiatus. I may rewrite it... Please don't read this. :D
1. Meet and Greet

I, sadly am not the genius that is LJ so, I don't own Night world.

I'm a loner. A total loner. I am the biggest loner in the history of loners. You may think, "Oh she's exaggerating this, she must have some friends." _But_ you just so happened to be wrong. I've got no friends, no family.  
I had friends before the accident. Most important, I had family.

*Flashback*

"Honey, are you sure you want to skip the family reunion." My Mom said as I walked out the door Andrea's birthday party.  
"Yes Mom, I'm sure I want to do this. If I wasn't sure, I wanted to then I wouldn't have packed already. I'd be getting dressed up to impress our family. But I am sure so, out the door I go." I answered while slowly walking out the door. "They'll be here tomorrow too."  
"But we've got all you're relatives here for supper, and they'll all be driving back tomorrow."  
"Soooo," I said extending the so,"I'm leaving the party early."  
"I know, I just wish you'd stay."  
"Good bye mom."  
"I love you." She said turning her face to expose her cheek, beckoning me to give her a good-bye kiss.  
I turned not responding to either the kiss or the I love you.  
As I turned, my Dad came running out of nowhere and pulled me into a big bear hug.  
"You didn't think I'd let you leave without giving me a hug, did you." My Dad said.  
"I'm gonna be late you guys." I said in a whiney voice. I just didn't want to be late for Andrea's birthday party.  
"Be safe!" they called together as I walked out the door.  
"Ya, sure!" I called back already down the street.  
The party was okay, I guess, but the cake sucked, and I was starting to get sick and tired of 10 year old girls running around in pj's by the time the phone rang. I was seriously surprised to find out it was for me. The weird thing was that my heart jumped when I heard it.  
"Hello?" I said nervously into the phone.  
"Hi, are you Hex?" the voice on the other end said sweetly as if I was a child in need of comforting. I wasn't a kid. I was 10 now making me a preteen. Preteens are _not_ children.  
"Ya, I'm Hex. Why?"  
"Hex, I'm very sorry to tell you that there was a fire in your house tonight. It was started by a candle that fell over."  
"What? Is everybody okay? ." I said panicked.  
"I am very sorry Hex, but there were no survivors." The voice said.  
"No, of course there were survivors, my whole family was in that house! Who are you anyway? You're lying! I know that you are!" I said screaming.  
My family couldn't be dead. They just couldn't.  
And I didn't even say I love you back. Echoed in my mind. All I wanted to do was get to Andrea's party.  
"I'm sorry, Miss, I'm Anne, of the police force. I wouldn't lie about something like this."  
_ I never want friends again _I thought_ because if I didn't have friends then I would be in heaven with my parents.  
_ That thought was one of my biggest mistakes in life because even now it still haunts me. It is still stuck on repeat, in the back of my head, so if I'm not thinking anything, that is what I'll hear.

*End Flashback*

So, I ignored all my friends until they ignored me, and when the government finally decided to put me in a Foster home, I ignored the Foster parents too, and when they kicked me out 'cause I wasn't suitable, I ignored the next family, because _I never want friends again because, if I didn't have friends then I'd be in heaven with my parents, _and I didn't make new friends on purpose at all the new schools I went to_.  
_ Six years have gone past, and if you can't do the math, I'm sixteen. Legal driving age, never drove a car. Also, never kissed a guy. Actually, never been on a date.  
I am a loner. A total loner. I am the biggest loner in the history of loners.  
Everything that just went through my head, all of that was to block out the repeat thoughts. I still suck at it though, because they keep drifting back to the accident.  
Wait, Stop! I'm thinking about it again. Get back to reality, I told myself.  
"Hex, are you all right? School ended 15 minutes ago." asked.  
I nodded, while grabbing my books.  
"Hex, I thought, seeing as you have no extra curricular activities that you could, possibly, walk the new kid around." My teacher said.  
"I'm sorry, but the 'new kid' might get the wrong impression of the school if he or she walks around with me." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage..  
"But Hex, I already told him a girl named Hex is going to give him a tour." she said, innocently.  
"The other kids will get the wrong impression of him, though. First impressions are important." I shot back, getting desperate.  
"You will walk him around, Hex." All hint of niceness gone. "Besides, he's already here." She added slyly, looking behind me.  
I turned and looked up, brushing my long black hair out of my face, to see a boy with a black emo hair and the most royal blue eyes I had ever scene and don't even get me started on his body. He wore black jeans and a black shirt that said in red writing 'Bite me'. He was also the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. I'm not talking, "Oh, that guys kinda cute." or, "I think he has a cute . . . ".. I'm talking, "Oh my god, ladies, you'd better put on some sun screen 'cause he is H-O-T!"  
"Hey." The boy said extending his hand.  
"Hello Josh, nice of you to join us. This is Hex." said as she left the classroom.  
"Hi." I answered, grabbing his hand (which was strong, firm, and soft all at the same time) and suddenly I felt dizzy and my head swam.  
Someone said something, but I didn't hear it out loud.  
They said something along the lines of _holy shit not me, I don't deserve a soulmate._ The funny thing is I could care less because I was falling and he was catching me, there was no me or him, it was us, and we were meant for each other.

Sooo, what do you think of it? Actually, what do you think of them? I, myself, would like to know. I'm aiming for 3 reviews from people I don't make read it (you know who you are).-Awesomely Awesome


	2. A Silver Cord and Meeting the Oaks

Everywhere I go, (Every where she goes)

people always ask me, (People always ask her)

"Do you own Night World?".(Does she own Night World?)

So I tell them. (So she tells them)

No, I don't f-ing own Night World and whoever you are you're stupid if you think so!

Ok so the last part broke my song but you get the point.

Someone said something, but I didn't hear it out loud.  
They said something along the lines of _holy shit not me, I don't deserve a soulmate._ The funny thing is I could care less because I was falling and he was catching me, there was no me or him, it was us, and we were meant for each other.

I was suddenly unattached from the world and was brought into something where memories floated within reach.

But then I realized that if we were meant for each other than he'd be a friend of a sort and _I never want friends again because if I didn't have friends then I would be in heaven with my parents._

That thought was my anchor to reality, which is where I was suddenly snapped back into.

The boy, Josh I corrected myself, was holding me up and stopping me from fallingand staring at me in a sort of horror and wonder (I'm still not sure how he managed both).I didn't want him staring at me like that (well maybe I did. But, hey, you can't stop the teenaged girl within me, no matter how much I tried) if I wanted to not be with him (Even if I maybe might), so I looked away.

"First I'll showyou where the cafeteria is." I said walking abruptly away from him.

First he seemed shocked but then it changed to a look of . . . relief? Was he relieved that I didn't comment on the strange silver cord trying to pull us together? _Oh well. _I thought _I don't like him so what does it matter if he doesn't like me. _

Even though I keep telling myself I don't like him that look of relief sent a wave of hurt through my veins.

"Why do you want to show me the cafeteria first?" Josh asked.

"Well, food is a necessity and I thought it was high priority." I answered.

He smirked. "I think the bathroom is more important than food. With food you can wait until you get home but when you gotta go you gotta go." he replied, smirking.

"Well then do you want me to show you where the bathroom is?" I asked, adding a hint of sarcasm.

"No. The cafeteria is fine by me." he said, still smirking.

"Ugh." I grumbled.

"Are you gonna take me or what?" He said.

I didn't answer but instead I turned around and started walking toward the cafeteria.

I turned around to see that he wasn't coming. "Are you coming or not?" I asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I thought you were answering my question 'cause you just kinda walked away. Ya I'm coming." Josh said while he jogged to catch up to me.

We walked down a couple halls to get to the cafeteria.

"Here we are."I said, and added cheekily, "The bathroom's down that hall and to the right, if you _really _actually need to know."

I walked him through the highschool and when I got to the end of the tour I turned to him and said, "It was nice meeting you but I have to go." I smiled and left before he could say anything about what happened earlier.

_I almost broke my promise_ I said to myself _and I can't do that._

Before leaving the school I decided to go stop at the very bathroom that Josh was oh so interested in. You see the bus is a kinda popular way to travel, since it's not all that expensive and what not. Normally I don't care all that much but this town is one of my favorites and I care (only a bit, I swear) about how I look.

When I stepped into the bathroom, I did a little sweep of it. My results: very white, very plain, eight stall (all empty), five sinks. Okay I'm good. I'm not paranoid or anything but I don't like it when someone's in the stall. I just find it awkward.

I look into the mirror and see a pair of familiar emerald green eyes and my long, straight black hair. My skin is a pale cream (ok it's practically one shade darker then white but I can boost my self esteem a bit by thinking it gently) and it looks even lighter against my hair. I'm wearing a v-neck, but still tight, red t-shirt and black jeans. I'm also wearing my favorite necklace, a simple silver chain with an Arkansas jem stone dangling. I'm also not to innovative with my shoes. They're just simple black converse. I'm not overly skinny but I'm not fat (or flat) and I am pretty curvy I guess. All in all I'm not ugly (I'm not gonna brag).

Every day I catch a ride on the bus to get to _their _house. It isn't my house because I'll only live there until they kick me out. This particular family is extremely stubborn. They have too much hope. I know this is bad but I'll be able to crush it.

Their last name is Oak (much different from my last name, Luna Vera). If you saw them the first things you would think would be "Oh, they look like such a perfect, happy family." and, "They are so lame.". I mean it's not like I care about the lame part. They just really care a lot about their kids and their kids' health, even if they over do it a bit. The perfect part gets on my nerves a lot though. I mean, they won't even let you be home one minute late (I'm late by at least 10 minutes every day), and they eat together every day (if you are late for the meal they wait until you get there, which sucks when you come home two hours late because you missed your stop on the bus.), and they even don't let you eat any junk food (which is over doing it).

The first thing that sucks about this family is the fact that they are really trying to _like_ me and are trying to keep me with them. I can't have a family though. I already had one and I shouldn't be here to get a new family. I should be dead.

So, the bus is where I go after leaving Josh.

The bus ride is about twenty minutes long and during that long ride I think about each of the Oaks.

There's Lily Oak. She's thirty-eight and is the Mom of the house. Lily has a heart-shaped face, peachy skin with rosy cheeks that make her look like she's constantly wearing blush (which she isn't, she says she's against make up), emerald green eyes, and has hair down to her shoulders that flows out in long waves. Something that I'm totally jealous of is that I have never seen her have a bad hair day and by that I mean _never. _She may be really pretty but she's the most kind and caring person I've ever met, and I've met a lot of people, and that shines through her. As far as I know she wouldn't hurt a fly, on the other hand, if you have a house fly infestation that might be a bad thing. Sometimes her and her family share odd looks back and forth. It kinda seems like she's too sweet to be real.

Then of course there's Victor Oak, the father, who I'd say is forty and a close second on the kind and caring front. He has wavy blond hair that goes down too just under his ears and his blue eyes finish his overly happy father persona. Something that bugs me is the fact that I've never seen him unhappy, it's kinda creepy in my opinion (but like that matters). He never scolds his kids (like there's anything to scold them for), he's a vegetarian, can cook and does all the cleaning (speaking of cleaning, their house is spotless).

The oldest kid is seventeen and his name is Cole. Cole has cole-black (very well named kid if you ask me) hair and pale skin. His eyes are an icy blue that almost looks as if all they are is frost and that they will melt. He is very muscled and his features are strong and very defined. Cole is in grade 12 and his worst mark is a 99% (or so his girlfriend Amethyst brags) and he has a job at Walmart and works every day till 9:00. His room is spotless, he's all the teachers favorite student which normally would make him a nerd or a teachers pet but he's extremely popular and is the captain of the football team, the soccer team, the hockey team and is the pitcher on the base-ball team. This particular guy doesn't do drugs or smoke. In all ways, he is good (you can practically see the halo).

The next kid in the family is Willow, a twelve-year-old who skipped two grades, putting her in grade nine (she's in high school and isn't even a teenager yet). Willow has her mom's looks. She has the long blond wavy hair and the pale, flawless skin with the rosy cheeks (it makes her look like a porcelain doll). The only difference between her and her mother is her eyes, which are a mix of her moms and her dads. They are a strange combination of blue and green, where it starts out a clear baby blue and slowly fades into her mothers emerald colour. She does Girl Guilds, helps out at the nursing home on weekends and helps at the animal shelter. You may think I'm adding things to make her look goody-two-shoes but the creepy thing is that if anything I'm not giving her enough credit.

The youngest in the family is five. Her name is Rose and her hair is a black with a tint of blue, that matches her dark sapphire eyes. Her face has that roundness that can only be found on children and, apparently, also inherited her mother's porcelain doll skin cheeks. She's about as tall as my waist and has a chibi appearance. She kinda reminds me of Little Red Riding Hood, so much that you'd expect to see her skipping through the forest with a basket of goodies for grandma. Rose's hobbies are helping her Mom bake, colouring and playing house. Most five year olds whine and cry and complain, but not Rose. Even that small bit of information is a bit strange but that's Rose. Too good to be real.

The bus I was on finally arrived at my stop and off I went to that particular family I was just thinking about.

And what do I actually think of that perfect A++ family who lives in a clean white mansion? What do I think of the family that does everything right and is liked by one and all? I think they're creepy.

Ya, you heard me . I think that stupid goody-two-shoes family are all creeps (I mean no one is perfect at everything). I know that their last name is Oak but I tend to think of them as the psychotic clowns. You probably know the ones I'm talking about. The ones that always smile all the time and talk in that really creepy "Hi kids" voice and make those balloon animals and you're sort of expecting them to tell the kids that they want to let them have fun all the time, that they'll go see all the other clowns and then go and stab them multiple times. Ya, those clowns. The ones they make horror movies out of.

The one where, if this really was a horror movie, I'd probably play the role of the unsuspecting victim. Well at least I know one thing. I can't be the unsuspecting victim because here I am expecting it. So ha ha ha to that universe!

As I get to the Psychotic clowns home, I notice something different than usual, and usually everything is the same every day. Today there is a Black Mercedes in the driveway, which no one in the house owns.

So off I walked into the psycho clown's house. I mean what else could I do?

Dum dum dummmm. Sorry it took so long and sorry not much happened but I don't like being descriptive so I was descriptive this chapter and then I don't have to describe them ever again. _EVER AGAIN!!!! Mwahahaha!!! _Sorry, lost my cool (like I have any). I really LOVE reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So, if you want me to stay happy and too not be picturing my version of unicorns, rainbows and, butterflies (which trust me, you don't want) REVIEW!!! :D thank you


End file.
